Project Summary/Abstract The Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) training program at the University of Chicago is a long- standing interdisciplinary program that trains graduate students for independent academic and research careers in the biomedical sciences. This application requests support for years 42 through 46. Historically, the MCB program has actively supported 20-30 students for 2-3 years each, with a total of ~45-60 trainees in residence at any given time. Students participating in this program are drawn primarily from four graduate programs: (1) Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics, (2) Cell and Molecular Biology, (3) Development, Regeneration, and Stem Cell Biology, and (4) Microbiology. Based on the strong track record of the MCB program and the large pool of highly qualified training grant- eligible students, we request renewal of the current allotment of 23 slots for the next funding period. The mission of the MCB program is to train students to analyze biological processes using the conceptual and experimental tools of biochemistry and molecular, cellular, and structural biology. This training program is focused around a coherent set of scientific themes, but is intrinsically interdisciplinary in nature. The students take a core set of courses in molecular biology, cell biology, macromolecular structure, and quantitative biology. They subsequently pursue research projects involving a diverse set of model systems and approaches. The scientific interactions among the trainees are extensive, and are promoted by formal mechanisms that include monthly student presentations at the MCB Research in Progress series, meetings with trainee-invited distinguished lecturers, and the annual MCB poster session, as well as the weekly MCB-affiliated Graduate Student Seminar series and the annual Molecular Biosciences retreat. The MCB Director or co-Director meets individually with each trainee in residence on an annual basis, to monitor the trainee's academic and research progress and to obtain feedback about the program. Historically, the MCB training program has taken the lead in developing a framework for comprehensive graduate training in the molecular biosciences, and this process is ongoing. For example, the MCB Director and co-Director pioneered the development of an advanced bioethics course and a new quantitative biology course. In the Biological Sciences Division, the MCB training program provides unique opportunities for communication and collaboration between researchers who share an interest in approaching biological questions at the molecular and cellular level.